


Traditions

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Obedience, Orgy, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lwaxana reinstates an old Betazoid wedding tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own ST:TNG and make no money from this.
> 
> a fill for the kink bingo mini-challenge: gift baskets 3. basket # 26 - Touchdown!
> 
> gift baskets found [here.](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/577995.html)

“Mother, you can’t!”

Lwaxana looked away from the mirror where she was admiring her wedding necklace. “Can’t what, Little One?”

Deanna huffed in dismayed exasperation. “You can’t seriously be going through with having an orgy at your wedding! That hasn’t been done in centuries!”

“Then it’s time the tradition was introduced again, don’t you think?” Deanna’s mother turned back to the mirror, and this time she unfastened her dress and let it drop to the floor. “Being of the Fifth House, holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx and heir to the Holy Rings, it’s expected of me to make sure our most ancient traditions aren’t forgotten. And besides, I’ve had a lot of guests tell me they’re looking forward to the festivities.” 

“Mother,” Deanna protested again, trying to ignore the twinge of jealousy that her mother’s body was still flawless at her age. Not that Deanna had anything to complain about herself, but one never knew what the years might do. “You’ve invited several of my friends from the ENTERPRISE, people I have to work with every day. What are they going to think about us?”

“Ah, so that’s the trouble.” Lwaxana turned again to face her daughter. _Little One, do you really think William would do anything you didn’t want him to?_

Deanna’s face flushed. _No, Mother, it’s just…_ She couldn’t even think it, especially not in front of her mother.

 _It’s just that you know he’ll do whatever you want him to._ Lwaxana finished the thought as she looked back to the mirror and twisted her dark mane of hair up onto her head. “Up or down?”

“Well, that depends on how easily you want everyone to be able to see your… assets,” Deanna said sardonically and her mother smiled brilliantly.

“You are quite right. Up it is. Thank you, Little One.” 

Deanna just shook her head in exasperation. “I have to go get ready. Behave, Mother.”

Lwaxana gave her another smile. “I’m sure William will want to see your assets as well,” she advised and Deanna didn’t bother to reply as she left the room.

As she made her way to her room in the vast manor she’d grown up in, Deanna had to admit that those who were invited from the ENTERPRISE and were able to attend the wedding of the senior members of Third and Fifth Houses didn’t protest when they found out about the orgy. There were a few raised eyebrows, but Will, Geordi and Beverly had still chosen to attend and she would have been surprised if Data didn’t accept, even if just to indulge his curiosity. Deanna blushed as she was again grateful that Captain Picard had a previous engagement and was unable to come, even though he sent his best wishes. She wasn’t prepared to see her commanding officer naked at an orgy, even if he didn’t choose to participate.

When she got to her room, Deanna slowly disrobed, as if by taking her time it would make the event further away. But as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she had to pause. Standing up straight, her large full breasts stood out proudly and her mother’s words echoed in her mind. _I’m sure William will want to see your assets._

As Deanna styled her own dark hair into an elegantly casual arrangement on top of her head, leaving her breasts and shoulders bare, her mother’s other thought came back to her. _You know he’ll do whatever you want him to._ She and Will’s relationship was by no means exclusive and even though she’d never admitted it, she often fantasized about watching Will with one of the many beautiful women who passed through the  ENTERPRISE. _Or with some of the well-favoured men,_ her mind supplied unbidden. Even though he wasn’t obvious about it, Deanna knew Will was just as likely to lust after a well-muscled man as a well-endowed woman and instead of finding the idea repellent, the image of Will being pushed up against a wall and forcefully taken from behind by another man only aroused her more.

And she knew her imzadi was very sensitive to her wants and desires, even though they placed no restrictions on each other. She wondered if he suspected her fantasy of watching him in the throes of passion with another and if so, she also had to wonder if he might act on it given the opportunity at her mother’s wedding orgy. 

Her clock chimed and Deanna had no more time to wonder. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of her room in the all together and went down to join the rest of the guests in the garden.

Will spotted her easily, not that she expected anything else. Deanna admired the play of the sunlight on his muscles, the dark hair that covered just the right amount of skin and the well-formed package nestled between his legs. In spite of the numerous beautiful nude women in attendance, his male organ showed no evidence of arousal except for a slight twitch when he saw her and Deanna admired his self control.

“Deanna,” he greeted with a dashing grin as he extended his arm. Deanna placed her hand on it and let him guide her to the rest of the guests. “You look ravishing,” he breathed into her ear.

“And you look quite handsome,” she replied, trying to keep her own control.

Deanna could tell Geordi was slightly uncomfortable, but he was making a good effort at not covering his more private parts with his hands. Beverly looked more at ease, but she had done her hair in such a fashion that it curled over her breasts to slightly conceal them. Data, of course, was completely unconcerned and he didn't bother to conceal his observations of the naked humanoid forms displayed around him.

Geordi did relax enough to give her a low whistle. “You look beautiful, counsellor. You and the doctor both.”

Both women smiled at the compliment, then the small gong sounded as Mr. Homm struck it to signal the start of the wedding ceremony.

Deanna could feel her mother’s happiness as she pledged her love to her new husband. Jorllien and Lwaxana had been friends from childhood, but they’d only recently rediscovered each other. Both widowed for many years, it hadn’t taken long for romance to blossom and Deanna was truly happy in her mother’s choice. Then she heard the gasp from the red-headed doctor beside her and felt the heightened arousal of those attending as the ceremony concluded with the ancient tradition of the groom lowering the bride to a nearby couch and proceeding to make passionate love to her. Even though Deanna had grown up in the sexually uninhibited culture of Betazed, she still didn’t want to watch her mother in the act, no matter how much Lwaxana was enjoying it.

Looking away, the first thing she saw was Will’s twinkling blue eyes. “So when do we get to join in?” he asked. His arousal was now becoming evident for anyone to see and Deanna was sure even a non-telepath would be able to feel his amusement at the whole situation. She was aware that the others were getting aroused as well as they listened as well.

“As soon as the bride and groom are… done,” Deanna finished with a slight blush. “But no one has to join in if they don’t want to. Apparently the only bad manners at one of these events are not to respect someone else’s wishes.”

Data cocked his head in contemplation. “Is it acceptable to approach anyone, or should one wait for a sign of interest?” That elicited chuckles all around.

“Feel free to ask whomever you want, Data,” Deanna told him, relieved and a bit embarrassed that everyone seemed to be so agreeable to the situation. “Like I said, there are no rules other than to show respect.”

A loud cry of pleasure came from the wedded couple’s direction and Deanna couldn’t stop her deep blush. Almost immediately, Data was propositioned by a buxom blonde and led over to some soft grass a short distance away. Beverly and Geordi also quickly received offers that were willingly accepted and Deanna was left alone with Will in the atmosphere of intense sexual pleasure coming from her mother’s guests.

“And what are your wishes, Imzadi?” Will asked quietly. Deanna again was caught in his deep blue eyes and she knew that even though he wasn’t a telepath, Will was reading her every desire. He nodded in understanding, leaned over to kiss her and then Deanna caught her breath as he walked up to a tall, handsome Betazoid man. He didn’t have to say anything; the other man immediately ran his hands through the hair on Will’s chest, grasped his shoulders and pulled him close. Deanna could practically feel the heat generated by their kiss and a warm tingle started between her legs.

He took Will by the hand and led him to a rock that Deanna suspected had been specifically contoured to cradle a human body. As the man sat on the rock, Will sank gracefully to his knees so his head was between the other man’s legs. Deanna’s breath hitched as she watched Will wrap his lips around the firm erection and she could feel a drop of wetness trickle down the inside of her thigh as her imzadi’s head bobbed up and down, pleasuring his partner with his mouth. Through him, she could feel the heat of the cock sliding in and out and the thrill Will received from controlling his gag reflex as it went in deeper.

Suddenly, her shyness about wanting to watch dissipated and she moved closer. “Do you mind?” The other man gestured for her to stay, Will grinned at her around the cock in his mouth and she knew that was exactly what he’d been hoping for.

The man twined his hands in Will’s hair and pulled his head off his shaft. “I think we can give her a better show,” he murmured.

“I agree completely.” Will kissed him with an unmistakable fervour and his desire went straight to Deanna’s core. “I think she wants to watch you take me from behind,” he added with a knowing look in her direction.

“You won’t get an argument from me.”

Deanna held her breath as the other man moved behind Will, who was still on his knees. Bracing his hands on the rock, Will moved his legs apart and shifted slightly so Deanna had a better view of his hard cock. The heat grew between her legs and she moaned from pleasure along with her imzadi as the other man pushed his way into Will. Her hand moved almost of its own volition to rub her wet cleft as she watch Will’s body buck with the force of his partner’s thrusts and even if she hadn’t been able to feel it, it was easy to see the pleasure on his face from what was being done to him and from watching her enjoyment as well. She gasped as she felt the molten ecstasy of the other man’s cock hitting Will’s prostate and she sunk her fingers into her own hot centre in response.

Then to her surprise, Will asked over his shoulder, “Would you mind if she joins us?”

His partner paused to lightly bite Will’s shoulder. “The more the merrier,” he said huskily.

Will gestured to her with a wickedly gleam in his eyes. “Come here, love,” and then his breath hitched as the cock must have hit that spot inside him again. “Oh, God,” he muttered, but his hands still reached out to hold Deanna’s hips. He positioned her against the rock, wedging her against him, and with his partner’s next thrust, he aimed so his cock slipped sharply into her waiting core. 

“Oh, Will,” Deanna gasped as Will let the other man’s motions make his own thrusts more intense. The emotions from the rest of the gathering faded away until all Deanna could sense was Will’s pleasure, his love for her and his desire to please her above all else. She let go, allowing the waves of pleasure wash over her and Will, and she experienced a second orgasm from Will when he came as well.

“It was a pleasure,” the other man told both of them with a smile as they withdrew from one another, a knowing look in his eye as he left them alone in each other’s arms.

Will’s lips gently brushed hers and then he kissed his way across her face. “Was it as good as you thought it would be?” he murmured into her hair.

“Fantasy had nothing on reality,” Deanna murmured back. She wrapped her arms around him and it was awhile before either of them made a move to come up for air. Then Deanna stood and held out a hand to help Will to his feet. “I think it’s safe to finally go offer congratulations to the happy couple.”

Will chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and they made their way through the guests, some of whom were already sated and some who were still going strong. Deanna didn’t see Geordi, but she caught a hint of euphoria that felt like his thoughts. She then caught a glimpse of Beverly relaxing in the arms of an older man and Will motioned to where Data was still surrounded by a small group of Betazoid women and men alike. It was obvious from his motions that they were all taking advantage of his stamina.

“Looks like Data’s the man of the hour,” Will observed with a chuckle.

“Oh, I think I have to disagree with that.” She stopped, so did Will, and she moulded her body to his. Will didn’t hesitate to lace a hand through her hair and tip her head up. His mouth took hers and again they took their time, lips and tongues exploring, the familiarity of each other becoming something almost new.

“Deanna,” Will whispered against her lips, “you know if you ever want anything more from me, all you have to do is ask.”

It didn’t take any effort for her to read what he meant by that and Deanna was deeply touched by the strength of his feelings. She hadn’t truly understood before, she realized. Will had kept their relationship casual because he knew she wasn’t ready for anything else; it didn’t hurt that it suited him as well. But if she asked him to be hers alone, he would gladly forsake everything else and remain faithful to her wishes only.

“Imzadi…” she said uncertainly, not sure if she was truly ready to admit that she was the centre of someone else’s universe. But Will understood and just kissed her gently.

“Let’s go congratulate your mother,” he suggested and she could sense he was content to leave things the way they were until she was ready and said otherwise.

But as they joined the throng of well-wishers, Deanna couldn’t help but wonder if Will might be willing to have a traditional orgy to celebrate their wedding someday.


End file.
